Consultório
by Uchiha Ayu
Summary: Ninguém entendia por que o Uchiha ia tantas vezes ao hospital [Oneshot] [SasuSaku]


**Consultório**

Atenção: Linguagem adulta.

**Disclaimer – Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, mas tô tentando negociar com a Sakura pra me emprestar o Sasuke-kun...**

Desviou seu olhar da pilha de papéis que examinava, fechou os olhos e apertou suas têmporas no intuito de diminuir um pouco sua dor de cabeça e espantar o cansaço.

Viu o relógio, este marcava quinze para as sete, com um sorriso no rosto a ninja médica Haruno Sakura se alegrou com a chegada do término de seu turno. Espreguiçando-se lentamente se levantou para arrumar suas coisas quando uma das enfermeiras entrou anunciando que um paciente queria vê-la.

- Quem é? – Perguntou mesmo imaginando quem poderia ser.

- Uchiha Sasuke – Respondeu intrigada – Já é a quinta vez que ele vem ao hospital só nesta semana...

Sakura suspirou cansada, seus planos de ir embora mais cedo haviam ido por água abaixo.

Percebendo a expressão da médica, a enfermeira se desculpou e acrescentou desconfiada – Se ele não insistisse tanto em ser atendido pela senhorita eu poderia encaminhá-lo para outro médico...

- Não! Deixe-o entrar! Eu vou atendê-lo – Respondeu rapidamente fazendo a enfermeira levantar uma sobrancelha.

- Bem... Então vou chamá-lo.

- Sim. Por favor – Pediu enquanto contornava sua escrivaninha e sentava em sua poltrona.

Logo após a enfermeira se retirar um rapaz com os cabelos negros rebeldes e olhos ônix adentrou na sala da doutora encarando-a com seu costumeiro jeito indiferente. Sakura observou cada passo do homem que agora sentava em sua frente, realmente aquele era o paciente que toda médica gostaria de ter. Alto, bonito, forte... Um verdadeiro colírio para os olhos.

- Boa noite Uchiha-san – Cumprimentou – Onde lhe dói desta vez?

Sasuke a fitou profundamente e deu um malicioso sorriso – Está com pressa hoje Haruno-sensei? (Nota – No Japão, os médicos são chamados de sensei) Vejo que quer ir direto aos finalmentes.

Sakura ruborizou com as palavras de duplo sentido do rapaz. Olhou aquele rosto indecifrável e sentiu arrepios. Das últimas vezes que viu esse olhar e sorriso sexy, acabaram em consultas bem mais... Calientes.

Esta era a verdade, a extraordinária médica ninja e seu companheiro de equipe e mais freqüente paciente vinham tendo uma relação bem mais interessante desde que este voltou para a vila de Konoha. Já fazia alguns meses que estavam se encontrando ás escondidas e as paredes daquela sala eram testemunhas de várias consultas picantes e prazerosas.

- Sabia que posso ser despedida se descobrirem? – Perguntou a Haruno um pouco irritada.

- Então... Ainda bem que estamos sendo discretos.

- Você não tem sido nem um pouco discreto Sasuke-kun.

Sem deixar de sorrir ou fitá-la o Uchiha contornou a mesa e puxou a kunoichi fazendo com que esta se levantasse e seus corpos colassem. Passou suas mãos por sua cintura enquanto a olhava com um brilho nos negros orbes.

- Tenho culpa se minha médica é tão irresistível? – Perguntou aproximando-se perigosamente de seus lábios.

Corada a garota virou o rosto e resmungou – Isto não está certo! Até quando vamos ter que nos esconder?

Desta vez Sasuke ficou sério, passou seus dedos pelo macio cabelo rosa, acariciando-a – Só um pouco mais de paciência Sakura. Assim que meu julgamento sair e eu for aceito oficialmente como um shinobi de Konoha poderemos assumir em público nosso namoro.

Suspirou cansada, ele tinha razão. Apesar de terem certeza que ele seria aceito, precisavam esperar pela decisão do conselho.

- Tudo bem – Respondeu dando-se por vencida.

Ele sorriu mais uma vez – _"Ai... esse sorriso sexy..."_ – Vai me examinar agora doutora? – _"Ai... essa voz sexy... Hei espere, o que ele disse???"_

Sem ter tempo para confirmar o que acabara de ouvir já se via sendo beijada com muita paixão e luxúria. Sentia suas pernas fraquejarem e seu corpo tremer, somente Sasuke conseguia deixá-la desta maneira.

Separaram-se ofegantes o cheios de desejo. Sasuke deslizou seus dedos pelo rosto da kunoichi, fazendo contorno em seus lábios. Desceu a mão até o zíper da blusa branca e começou a puxá-lo para baixo. Viu o tom avermelhado que tomava as bochechas de sua parceira e sorriu satisfeito.

- Acho que desta vez, sou eu quem vai examinar você...

**Owari.**

Se alguém aqui é safado esse alguém é o Sasuke-kun! Não sou eu não huahuahaua...

Tive essa idéia meio maluca hoje e resolvi postá-la, mas ficou curtinha... Espero que gostem desta oneshot.

Vou fazer agora uns agradecimentos à Uchiha Neko (Sempai arigatou!!!); Nandy (Te adoro miga!!!) e Mye-chan (Essa vai de presente pra vc!!)

Minna daisuki!!! Bjs da Ayu...

PS: Dêem um "Go" aí em baixo onegai! rsrs...


End file.
